Moving On and Letting Go
by Sarahbearr
Summary: Bella had her whole life as a human ahead of her. Including love. Now, as a vampire, she's devastated, and thinks she can never move on from the past... But will a certain bronze-haired god change her perspective?   R&R! Regular pairings. ExB eventually.
1. UNO

If I ever catch up with the person who did this to me, I'm going to give them hell. I didn't have the most perfect life cut out for me, but I was content. Content with school, content with my family, and most important, content with love.

Tyler. Oh, that name still sends shivers up and down my spine. His warm brown eyes would send me to Heaven and back whenever he looked at me. And his dirty blonde hair that went to his eyebrows was so soft. I could just picture myself running my hands through them this very minute. Is he long gone? Yes. Try hundreds of years. But back when I still lived as a human, he was the love of my life. We were inseparable. I'm talking about that flower-giving, spark-flying, cookie-cutter relationship. We had it all. I wouldn't have changed it for anything in the world. But, of course, nothing good lasts forever. And I laugh darkly at the irony in that phrase, because, I, Isabella Swan, a vampire, does in fact, last forever.

Back to the story. We even had plans to get married and go off to college together. I'm telling you, every single girl, and guy, for that matter, was jealous of our movie-like relationship. But, like I said, all good things come to and end. Do I know how it happened? Not a clue. All I vaguely remember was driving in my car, on my way to Tyler's house. It was our one year anniversary too. I was just driving along, and all of a sudden, I felt my car jerk to a stop, like someone was preventing it from moving. My head slammed into the steering wheel from the forcer of the stop. I instantly smelt, and felt the blood trickling down my face. I stomped hard on the gas a couple times. I turned my neck to look out the back windshield, and to my surprise, nothing, or no one was there. When I faced back to the front, there was this inhumanly gorgeous man in the passenger seat of my car.

I gasped, and me put his hand over my mouth, a but forcefully. I could feel the tears start to form in my widened eyes, and all the while he just kept shushing me. As if someone would hear. We were out in the middle of nowhere, for goodness sakes! I guess there really was some disadvantages of having a house right by a forest. Also some very great advantages too, I might add... But that's history, and beyond the point. I attempted to scream, but that only made him clamp down harder. I swear I even heard a crack.

He moved us so he was in the drivers seat, and I was right along side of him, still being unprivileged to speak. He began driving, and didn't stop until there was only one house in sight- Tyler's. I immediately began to long for the house, to be in its warmths, and engulfed in Tyler's strong arms. I started squirming, eyes fixed on the house. My mystery capturer followed my gaze, and chuckled darkly.

"House of a friends, huh?" He asked, tauntingly. Well, I would answer that, my dear kidnapper, but I seem to be uncapable of doing so. I 'hmp'ed, and crossed my arms. "You want to be sassy?" He sounded like he was clenching his teeth together. I felt a sudden pain in both my arms, like they'd been pulled from their sockets. I cried out in pain, but that only made him angrier. "Shut up!" He smacked my face.

"P-Pleas.." I tried to manage, but there was so much blood in my mouth that I ended up choking. I coughed, and blood spewed everywhere. My taker froze, and that was when I first noticed his eyes.

Blood red. They instantly changed to black. His mouth began to drop, like he was smelling the most sweetest aroma of warm cookies on an early Christmas day. He fixed his hungry gaze on me, and began to lick his lips. He pulled his face closer to mine, almost as if he was going to kiss me. I tried to scoot away, but his arms tightened around my waist. My breathing picked up, and I realized these would most likely be the last minutes of my life. I thought of Tyler. I knew he wouldn't be able to survive without me. I looked at my soon to be killer with pleading eyes, and he didn't even falter. Tears continued to flow down my face, and he didn't even stop to wipe them.

I thought of my family, and everything else I would be leaving behind. My fragile Mom. This would just crush her! As it would my Dad. They split when I was little. My Mom eventually remarried, but my Dad continued with life alone. He didn't have anybody but me to live for. I was actually living with him. Well, not anymore.

This beautiful demon pressed his lips to mine, and even though I couldn't do anything to prevent it, I still felt a stabbing pain in my heart, because I felt I was betraying Tyler. I sobbed more as he moved his tongue around my mouth. I could be mistaken, but it actually felt like he was licking up the blood. Now that was just weird. I thought so at the time, at least. Now I live off blood. Not human blood, no. Animal blood. That is why my eyes are golden, unlike my killers red eyes.

He pulled away from my mouth, and sure enough, there was blood covering his lips. He growled with hunger, and dipped his mouth to my neck. I felt a sharp pain where his put his lips, and I felt the motion of sucking coming from his mouth. I began to feel weaker, slowly but surely. He stopped abruptly, and removed his mouth from my neck, and cursed. He threw me back to the passenger seat, and sped off. I managed to open my eyes and look out the window in time to see a very familiar form running towards the car. I vaguely heard the sound of a car following us, but I couldn't be sure, because I began to focus my attention on the burning sensation in my neck.

It rose in intensity, and I let out a shriek of pain. I didn't hear my killer talk, but I felt a slap on the face. I couldn't put my finger on why he would be burning me. As the heat grew, I felt the car make a sharp turn, and screech to a stop. The cold arms of my taker wrapped around my waist, and pulled me from my car. I felt the rush of wind whipping across my body, and it felt like he was running at an insane speed. He came to a stop, and gently set me down on the smooth, damp grass. I barely heard him talk through my agony, but I heard just enough.

"Consider yourself lucky." He growled. "You tasted great. I would've loved to finish you off, but your little friend starting coming to your car." He kicked my side, but it was almost as if I was numb. I felt it, but it wasn't anywhere near as bad as the fire. I would've taken his kick a thousand times before enduring such burning. "Now. You're going to wake up in about three days. It burns, I know. Suck it up. Just remember that you're a vampire now. You can drink animal blood, or human blood. Take your pick." He paused, as if he was letting that information sink in. "You know, if this wasn't such a mistake, and you were turning into a vampire in more... pleasant conditions, I would even stick around to see your full transformation. You're going to be beautiful."

Yeah, right. I was nowhere near it. Tyler always told me otherwise, but, still. He was actually smart not to stick around. If he was there when I awoke, I would've ripped his head off right then and there. I could've done it, too.

"I'm really sorry, kid." He replied, his voice even showing his remorse. "I didn't mean for this to happen. As in, you being stuck in this life. I'm not even going to sugar coat it. It's tough. But we all make it through." I tried to continue to listen to him talk. I was grateful for it, because it got my mind away from the burn a bit. A bit. The next time I was able to hear him talk, I was shocked. "It's been two days. Only one more day to go. I'm leaving, now. I would stay, but, you're going to be pissed. And a newborn isn't the most safest creature to be around, let alone a pissed one." He even chuckled softly. He touched my cheek, and sighed. "Goodbye."

I didn't hear another word from him, and haven't since then. Lucky him.

The fire soon began to decrease, and even drained from some parts of my body. But while it removed from some parts, it increased in one place- my heart. The burn was twice the temperature as the rest of the burn put together! I cried out in pain, even though I knew nobody would hear me. My hearts beating soon sped up, almost like helicopter blades. Then it slowed, shuttered, and thumped it's last beat it would ever beat.

Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter. They'll get longer, and more detailed. I hope you guys liked it. Review and give me your thoughts and suggestions. Thanks. (: <strong>

**Love, the Ginger. **

**[Heart]  
><strong>


	2. DOS

**To Ninasa1122, you practically read my mind about the spying thing, haha. Thanks. (:**

The first few years in my new "life" was tough. Especially having to see the pain my family and friends were going through due to my disappearance. Watching Tyler broke me the worst. I watched from afar everyday and night, as he would cry his eyes out over me. His sobs echoed through the night, and it was so difficult to restrain myself from rushing to his side, telling him I was right there, and everything would be alright. Except it wouldn't. I would never be the same. I could easily have killed him, or any human I came in contact with those first couple years. I remembered that my creator said I had a choice as to whether I would feed off of animal or human blood. I chose animal blood, of course. I couldn't bear to make anyones family suffer the way I saw mine did. It would haunt me forever.

Back to Tyler. He moped for a couple of months, but it really crushed my heart when he finally moved on to a girl he met in college, Sadie. She was pretty, yes. Her flowing auburn hair, and sparkling green eyes would have beaten my dull brown eyes and hair any day. I even disguised myself and showed up at their wedding. I heard whispers everywhere. People were wondering who I was, and as to why I was there. With my blonde wig, and blue contacts, he never suspected it was me. There was a split second where his brown pools pierced my blue-disguised golden ones, and I swear I felt a surge of energy that filled the space between us. It was so powerful, and I chose that moment to make my escape. When I got to the door, I turned around just in time to see the newlyweds shove cake in each others faces. Talk about hurtful.

I watched their love grow for each other, and was there to see their kids grow up, too. It's like I was watching out for Tyler and his family, making sure no harm came their way. I watched them die, slowly, content in each others arms. He went first. She followed a couple months after. I know they're reunited again in Heaven, perhaps even looking down on me now. I continued to watch after their kids, and their kids' kids when Tyler and Sadie's kids died off, as well. I hoped they were all looking at me from Heaven, grateful and proud at me watching over them. Hopefully it even warmed Tyler's heart that I was always there, somehow.

I could have went back. I was planning on it, too. But by the time I had gained enough control to be around humans and not kill them, he was already two years into him and Sadie's relationship. I visit his grave whenever I'm near Forks, and I always talk to him, fill him in on how my crappy _un_life is. He's buried right next to his wife. I feel pangs of jealousy whenever I realize how much love the two of them shared. But, if he moved on to anyone, I was glad it was her. She was good to him throughout their lives. I was glad he was able to get over the pain of losing me, and make the most of his life on earth.

It wasn't a bit easier watching my parents die. It ripped my dead heart apart. But, like Tyler, I know they're watching me from up above, and I hope they understand why I couldn't ever come back. Well, Mom and Dad, it was because I was protecting you guys. Protecting you from your sweet little angel, who should have stayed sweet all along. I visit their graves, too. My Moms' in Phoenix, my Dads' in the same cemetery as Tyler and Sadie's. I know it seems I'm crazy, and, I probably am. With all this space in my vast vampire mind, I've had so much room to think about it. I've never moved on, and I never will. I'm not, nor will I ever be looking for pity. I don't need it. People have enough of their own problems, and this just happens to be mine.

Throughout the last two centuries, I've lived in every state and almost every country. I have yet to visit Africa, China, or Japan. I plan on going to them next, because the differences of their cultures excite me, and make me want to learn everything there is about them. I've made a living through a vast array of prosperous jobs, and I must say I've been very well off. Well, as well off as an "18 year old" girl can get. That's right. I am and forever will be stuck at 18. I know, every womans dream. But not every 18 year old girls dream, who all she's ever wanted was to grow old with the one she loved. Now, I'm not saying I haven't had... "offers" over this large span of time. No, that's not the case at all. And some were even quite attractive. But, I just couldn't let myself get too attached, for I knew they would age, and move on with their lives, while I would always be frozen at 18. Unable to give them children. Unable to fulfill their lives the way a regular human girl could. I would never ruin anyones life like that.

I found it in myself to return to Forks. It took a lot of fighting the inner girl that left there two hundred years ago, but the present Bella finally won. When I past the "Welcome to Forks" sign, I almost did a 180 and turned right around. This did not look like Forks at all! There was so many people! I had to stick my hand out the window to see if it really was Forks. Sure enough, the cold conditions assured me that this was, in fact, Forks, Washington. I'm probably one of the most richest 18 years olds alive. I've saved up so much money, I don't even know what to do with it all! Well, actually I did. The first thing I did was buy a nice house. The space was unnecessary, seeing as I would be the only one living there, if you could even call it living. I would only need a shower. But, I furnished it completely, like any other teenager would. I wanted to at least pretend I was human.

The next item on my agenda was to go buy some clothes. I was, once again, blown away with the fact that Forks actually had a mall. There was no need to drive an hour away just to find some semi-decent stores. This mall was huge! I drove my blue Porsche 911 GT2 RS (reaching speeds of 200 mph, baby) to the mall, all the while gaping at the new attractions Forks had to offer. I pulled into the already crowed parking lot, and managed to find an empty parking space at the end of the closest isle to the door that had an empty space. I honestly didn't care about the long walk, since I couldn't ever get tired. As I was making my way towards the malls main entrance, I was surprised to see another Porsche parked, this one even closer to the door. It was a yellow 911 Turbo S. I chuckled. Actually, there were a lot of nice cars in the parking. Not as nice as a Porsche, but I did see a fire red BMW 128i Convertible.

There was some pretty impressive stores here. Especially some of my favorites, like, Ralph Lauren, Marc Jacobs, Prada, and Michael Kors. I spent at least $4,000 in each store. When I was looking at Prada, I saw a very gorgeous girl about a year or two older than me that was looking adoringly at some 6 inch blood red stilettos. I chuckled. I would never wear something like that. Well, maybe if the heel was shorter. Not that I would fall. Heck no, I'm a freaking vampire. But gaudy heels were just never my type. Somehow, she heard me, and turned to look at me. Then I saw her eyes. Gold, like mine. She was a vampire. My instincts shot ahead of my brain, and I began to growl under my breath. She narrowed her eyes returned my growl with a hiss. I remembered we were in a store, and that she was a "veggie vamp", like me. So, I assumed she probably wasn't dangerous. My growling immediately stopped. I instantly felt bad about coming off harsh.

I didn't notice we had both began to crouch down, so I straightened up, too fast for a human. I looked around, and luckily no one had saw our little transfer. I turned my apologizing gaze back to her, but she wasn't in front of me anymore. I looked around the store, but she was nowhere to be found. I wanted to go look for her, and I could, because I could trace her scent. But I didn't want to seem like a stalker. I shrugged it off, and went back to scaling the store. I was so transfixed in my looking for purchases, that I didn't even notice when the girl vampire came back, along with another one.

"Hi!" A perky voice shouted by my ear. I whirled around. She looked about my age. "Careful! Don't want to risk being revealed!" She giggled. She was so giddy that it honestly scared me. The blonde I saw earlier laughed at my expression. Now I could explain my previous unnecessary actions. I turned to her.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to come off like I did. It was just my instincts taking over my brain." I explained. She smiled warmly.

"No problem. I completely understand." I grinned back, grateful she didn't hold any grudges.

"I'm Alice!" The giddy pixie-like girl exclaimed. I paused before replying, wondering how she could be so happy while damned to this horrible life.

"Bella." I replied.

"And I'm Rosalie." The calm blonde responded. I liked her already. I actually liked them both, but I just didn't understand the reason for Alice's constant joy. I would have to ask her later.

"Come on!" Alice grabbed at both mine and Rosalie's arm and dragged us out of the store. "Let's get to know each other!" She was practically bouncing the whole way out to her car. Oh, so she had the Porsche. "Bella! Follow my car to my house and we'll talk some more!" Well, I couldn't really say no. Plus, they were the only other vampires I'd ever come across, aside from my despised creator.

"Okay." I agreed. Alice got in the car, and pulled out. She literally drove along side me while I walked to my car! I mentally laughed and smiled. This girl was crazy. But, they were already growing on me. When I finally reached my car, she squealed. "Ooh! I love your car, Bella!" Rosalie nodded.

"Me too. I love cars." She said. And I also saw Rosalie was the owner of the red BMW. I hopped into my car, and proceeded to follow Alice and Rosalie to their house.

As I was driving, I let myself think, just for a split second, that this life just might be worth living.

* * *

><p><strong>If you haven't already noticed, I am in love with Porsche's. Am I ever going actually own one? Probably not. But, a girl can dream, cant she?<strong>

**Review please! (: thanks. **

**[Heart]  
><strong>


	3. TRES

We pulled up to their house, at least I assumed it was their house, and they both shut off their car engines. I poked my head out the window.

"Uh, is this your house?" I asked, unsure. I mean, the places was huge! More like a mini hotel. They both laughed, and nodded. Alice was beside me in a second. She reached in the open driver side window, and yanked my keys from the ignition. "Hey!" I protested. I loved my car, and I didn't want anything to happen to it.

"Oh, it's fine. Now, come on, Bella!" She threw the door open, thankfully _not _with vampire force, and pulled me out. I was lucky enough to un-click my seatbelt so she didn't rip it out of its socket. I protested the whole way, saying I could clearly walk to the door myself. But, all she did was argue right back, saying it was no use to argue with her, and that she would always get her way. Huh, I wonder why that is. That thought was loaded with sarcasm, by the way. All the while I was being hoarded towards the door, Rosalie was showering me with apologies, and to excuse Alice because she was mentally impaired.

"Can I at least shut my car door?" I asked, not fully knowing why I would need permission to shut my car door. She sighed dramatically, and gently nudged me back to my car. I smirked. Guess she doesn't always get her way. I walked back to Alice smugly.

"Don't get used to it, Bella. I just let it slide the first time." She said, matter-o-factly. She immediately went back to being perky. "Come on now! Lets go meet my family and talk!" She bounded through the door, but not before making sure she grabbed my arm again. I sighed, but followed her anyways. "Hey, everybody! Get down here!" She unnecessarily yelled. Being in a house full of vampires, they would have heard her even if she had whispered the words. But we're talking about Alice here. I don't even think whispering is in her vocabulary. Suddenly five other vampires appeared. "Guys, this is Bella!" She stated, still shouting. There was a really big guy, big as in muscle, who chuckled, and smirked.

"Alice, I don't think yelling is really necessary." He said. She gave him a look. He turned to me with a goofy grin. "Hiya, Bella. I'm Emmett!" I could already tell by his attitude that he's a very peculiar character. But every family always needs a life of the party. I smiled back at him, and assessed the others. There was a very handsome thirty-something man, who was holding hands with a gorgeous woman with caramel colored hair. The man spoke up first.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme." He introduced. Esme came and hugged me.

"Bella! It's very nice to have you here."

"Thanks." I replied, while hugging her back. The next person who said something was another handsome blonde, except he had a head full of curls.

"I'm Jasper." He said, and held out his hand. I shook it, and Alice came up behind me.

"And he's my husband." She stated. I was really shocked. Husband? Wow.

"And that big goof over there is mine." Rosalie said, and went over to lock arms with Emmett.

"Wow. You all are married?"

"Not all of us." Alice corrected, with a smile filled with so much innocence that made me scared for my life. Figuratively speaking, of course. I looked at the last member of the family. Holy freaking crow. Talk about Adonis! He was breath-taking. He had bronze hair, that looked so soft, and I found myself wanting to run my hands through it. His golden eyes pierced my soul, and I almost got lost in them, but then I remembered Tyler. I broke his gaze, and his melodous voice made me quiver at the knee.

"My names Edward." He said. I nodded. I was thankful I could no longer blush, because I most likely would have been blushing right now.

"Bella!" Alice's voice brought me from my thoughts. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Come on! Lets get to know each other!" She started bouncing up and down, and I remembered what I was going to ask her earlier. Everyone went to sit down on the couch. Naturally, the only open spot would just happen to be by Edward. I sat as far away as I could without being obvious about it, and met her gaze before asking.

"Alice, how can you be so happy when you're damned to this horrible life?" I asked, letting my genuine curiosity leak through my voice. She gave me a weird look.

"What do you mean?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did she actually _enjoy _living like this? I didn't think it was even possible! But, then again, she has all these people to get her through it all. Including a significant other.

"Being a vampire. It's horrible! Why are you always so, so joyful?" I spat the last word like it was a disease. It almost was to me, because being constantly joyful was foreign to me. In fact, I was hardly ever "joyful". She didn't even hesitate to reply.

"This." She simply said, and motioned around the room at everyone else. Ah. I thought that would be her response. "Why aren't you?" Oh, hun. I could give plently reasons for that question. I didn't even know where to begin. I just met them, too. Did I really want to release all my secrets to these strangers? I was shocked when my answer was yes.

"I don't know where to start." I truthfully said, looking at nothing and no one in particular.

"Start when you were changed." Carlisle offered. Alright, there was an easy, not really, place to work off of. I took a deep breath, not really wanting to let all my feelings out. But, they were all staring at me expectantly. Not in a demanding way, because each one of their gazes held genuine curiosity, and Jasper's held a little something more. Something like pain. Well, might as well get this over with.

"November 18th. It was mine and Tyler's one year anniversary." After that, the words flew freely. Once I started, I couldn't stop. It was either all or nothing, and I was giving my all. "I was on the way to his house for a celebration." Emmett used this point to insert a very suggestive joke, but Rosalie shushed him, and motioned for me to continue. "My car jerked to a stop, and it felt like someone was preventing it from going any further. I looked back, and nothing was there. I turned forward, and there he was." I paused, trying to get myself together. Talking about it brought back the pain and terror I'd been feeling that night. I felt someone touch my left hand, trying to comfort me. There was only one person on my left side, so I knew exactly who it was. I didn't bother to look at Edward, though, because I was too lost in my flashback.

"He took over driving, and I tried to scream. He smacked me on the face, and I felt blood fill my mouth. He pressed his mouth to mine, and began licking the blood out of my mouth. Then he bit my neck. He would've sucked me dry, and even told me so when I'd already started the transformation, but Tyler came running towards my truck." I had to pause there again, because the subject of Tyler came up again. I tried to meet their eyes, but I was so transfixed with telling my past that I couldn't even make out any of their faces in particular. I did notice that Jasper was wincing. Maybe he had a similar story. I continued anyway. "He pulled over, and ran me to a grassy area, and set me down, because I was already started to burn. Through the first two days, he told me what I was, and told me I could either feed off animal blood, or human blood. You can obviously see what I chose." They all nodded.

"He left after the second day, because he didn't want to be around me when I woke up. Wise of him." I stopped their, fully knowing the part that was coming up next. I closed my eyes, and I heard Jasper whimper. I felt a sob forming in my throat. "I-" I tried to start, but I just couldn't. I felt a squeeze on my left hand, and was semi-reassured. I took a deep breath before continuing. "I went back to Tyler house after I'd fed. He cried everyday for months. I wanted to run to him, and tell him everything was going to be alright. I knew I couldn't at the time, though, because I could've killed him." I had to stop again, because I was about to enter another topic that probably was the most heart-breaking of all. "After two years, I went back. I could finally be around humans without totally loosing it. But, he- he moved on. She was beautiful, too. I knew I could never compete with her." A sob broke through my chest. I had to finish the story before I completely broke down, though.

"I even went to their wedding. Disguised, of course. Our eyes even met. And it broke my heart to see the love in their eyes for each other. I watched them grow old, and have kids. Something I'll never be able to do. And that's another thing. I'm frozen in this body. The only thing I'd ever wanted as a human was to grow old with the love of my life, have kids, and eventually die surrounded by a loving family. And that bastard took it all away from me. I had to watch my parents _die_." I was choking back sobs now after every couple words. "And the worst part about it is- is that I've never been able to get over it. Not even after two hundred years! I still go back to my parents and Tyler's grave, and just talk to them. Tell them how much of a wonderful life I'm having! Tell them I wouldn't change a thing! Lie, and say this was all I ever wanted." I was finally finished, and I couldn't hold my tearless sobs back anymore.

I felt two arms encircle me, sobbing along with me. I didn't look up to see who's they were. I just wanted to know that I wouldn't be going through this alone. I heard Jasper cry out in pain again. I looked up at him, and wondered why he was feeling such pain. I also saw that the arms around me belonged to Rosalie.

"Jasper, why are you in pain?" I asked. Alice, who's usually happy face was full of sadness, torn between a sobbing me, Rosalie, and her husband crying out in agony.

"He's an empath, Bella." She stated. "He can feel people emotions, and he can make you feel whatever he wants." She explained. I immediately felt guilty for making him feel so horrible. He must be feeling what me _and _Rosalie were feeling, and everyone else in the room who were mellow because of my story.

"Rose, why are you crying?" I asked. She looked up at me with eyes filled with pain. Her lip was trembling.

"Because that was all I ever wanted too. To have kids, get married, get gray-haired and sit on the swing with my husband, and watch my grandkids running around. And my human life was ruined for me by someone I thought loved me. I would've died, and I would have gladly welcomed death, but Carlisle found me and saved me. And then I met Emmett, and, everything else didn't matter. I love him, and that will always be my reason to endure this life of agony." She finished, with love in her eyes for Emmett.

"But I don't have anything to live for." I whispered. And then I wondered why I've never tried to off myself. Probably because I never even though such a thing would be possible. Maybe I could rip myself apart...

"Bella! Don't you dare!" Alice shouted. Edward gasper. My eyes grew wide. How the hell did she know? "I can see the future, Bella. When someone makes a decision, I have a vision about it." She stated, smugly. I decided to stick my tongue out at her, but she beat me to it. I decided to ask her why, knowing she would answer me before I got the chance to ask. "Because. You would be throwing your life away."

"That happened two hundred years ago." I mumbled, and she silenced me with a look.

"And I've already gotten attached to you, and ripping yourself to shreds would kill me." She pouted. I instantly felt bad for making her feel like this. I went and gave her a hug. But why did Edward gasp? "He can read minds." Oh, crap. That means he knew everything I thought about him! Crap, crap, crap. Well, gee, quit thinking about it! He can hear you, you idiot! I looked at him, and he had a confused look on his face.

"Except I cant seem to read yours." I immediately felt relief, and Jasper chuckled. Oh, right. Damn empath. My irritation made him laugh harder, and Edward laughed along with him, and I'm guessing he read Jasper's mind.

"What's so funny?" Emmett whined.

"Bella's jealous." Jasper chuckled. My mouth fell open.

"I am not! It's just not fair that you two can cheat." I explained.

"Exactly, you're jealous." Jasper stated. I rolled my eyes, and motioned at Alice to do something. She just gave me a knowing smile. Ugh! Them and their powers. I felt so left out. Wait, why couldn't Edward read my mind, yet he could read everyone else's? Guess I'm just a freak.

"Whatever. But why cant you read my mind?" I asked. Edward just shrugged, still chuckling to himself.

"Perhaps you are a shield, Bella." Carlisle threw out, trying to help me figure out why I'm such mutant. A shield? So, I do have a power? Nice. I guess it just blocks out mental attacks. Although I wouldn't see why reading my mind would be an attack... I'm just glad that Edward cant hear what I'm thinking about him. Ha, you sexy beast. Na na na. Wow, how mature, Bella. I can think about you however I want, and you wont even know. Oh, right. Jasper. He held back a laugh. I rolled my eyes. He must have kept that thought from Edward, or Edward just didn't show that he knew.

Looking around at this wonderful, loving family, I felt like I could actually fit in somewhere. Like I might actually belong. And I realized, that this was the longest I'd ever went without thinking of Tyler, and the rest of my jacked up life.

And for the first time, I didn't even care.

* * *

><p><strong>Wooh! BellaCullen bonding! Leave me your wonderful thoughts, and feelings.**

**Thanks. {heart} the Ginger.  
><strong>


	4. QUATRO

The irony of the date really hit me when I passed the calendar hanging on the wall. November 18. It would just happen to be the two hundred year mark exactly. And just when I thought I'd gotten all my feelings out. My throat tightened, and I even had to sit down. I was the only one in the living room, thankfully. Everyone else had went into their rooms around midnight. No, not to sleep. You can fill in the blanks.

I put my head in my hands, and left myself to wade around my thoughts in my head. I really felt I was getting better, now that I had interacted with more of my own kind, but knowing I should be long gone and dead by now made me resent the mysterious man who took it all away all over again. A deep anger rose from inside of me. I wanted to break something, but I knew I couldn't take my anger out on the house of these nice vampires.

I shot outside, and didn't stop running until I was deep in the woods. I knew at least one of them would have noticed my departure, and some part of me wanted them to follow. But, not now. Right now, I just wanted to get all my frustration out, and I didn't think it was safe for even a vampire to be around me. I ripped the nearest tree from the ground, broke it in half, and swung it like a baseball bat, knocking at least seven trees down. That made me feel a little better, but I was just starting.

I repeated the proceedure about six times, and then I just feel to the ground. I wasn't exhausted, no. That would never happen. Nope, I would never get tired because I was a cold, sturdy vampire. Forever. As I was laying on my back, I let out a pain filled shriek. Emotional pain. I hated the guy. I wanted to rip his head off right now! Maybe someone else beat me to it. Yeah, very likely, Bella. I brought my hands to my face, and covered my eyes. I didn't even notice the sobs that were forming in my throat. They came without warning, and ripped out of my mouth. I wept for many different reasons.

The life I could've had. The life I have now. Myself. Lonely, with nothing to live for. _Nothing to live for_. That phrase ran miles through my head, and I began asking myself, what am I doing here, then? And then I remembered. Alice. Well, she's only known me a day. She couldn't have gotten that attached to me. But I felt so much guilt for even considering the idea. I don't even know if I could make myself go through with it, anyway. I guess a forever of emptiness is it for me. I heard a twig snap, and my instincts automatically took over.

I lurched up to my feet, into a crouch, and began growling like there was not tomorrow. I heard someone chuckle. I hadn't heard that chuckle, but I somehow knew the tone. But I wasn't in any mood to be laughed at. I snarled at Edward. I felt bad, yes. But Bella wasn't in control right now. He soon came into view, but not so fast that would set me off.

"Hey, it's okay." He soothed. "It's only me."

I willed myself to calm down, and my body filled immensely with guilt.

"Edward, I'm-" I started to apologize, but he cut me off.

"No, don't apologize. I shouldn't have made my presence known like that." He grinned crookedly, and I felt my dead heart warm, then melt. I once again thanked God for the muteness of my mind to him.

"Sorry." I quickly said, and that only made him smile more, and chuckle that melodous laugh. He closed the distance between us, and sat down on the ground. He patted the space next to him, motioning for me to sit too. And, I did.

"You okay?" He asked, and I could really tell he cared. I smiled.

"Yeah." I replied, quickly. I knew that was wrong, and it even felt weird coming out of my mouth. I caved, and said, "Not really." He gripped my hand again.

"That's alright. I know how hard it is to cope with a new life, especially when you had it all going for you." Boy, did he nail it.

"Did you?" I questioned, curious as to the reason why such an angel was sentenced to this life of doom. He shook his head.

"Not at all. I died of the Spanish Influenza, as did my parents. Either way, my life was subjected to be hell, anyway. Carlisle found me on my death bed, and saved me from dying. Would it have been easier than being a vampire? Yes. But, soon our whole coven came together, and I don't regret meeting them one bit. Not a single person." He looked straight into my eyes as he said that. I knew he was including me. But, did I regret meeting him? Maybe. But not in a bad way. I regretted it because I found myself developing feelings for this bronze haired god.

Some may say, well why is that such a bad thing? Well, you know my story. Figure it out for yourself. His voice broke me out of my trance.

"Sometimes you have to move on. Fully accept the way things are, the way you are. I had to, too. But it was the best decision I ever made, because I was fully able to let the demons of my past that were haunting me go. I was capable of making the best of this life with my new family. But, I know it's different for you." What did he mean, different for me?

"How?"

"You were in love." Was all he said. And, his words really hit me. I was in love. As in, I'm not anymore. Was I? I couldn't answer that. But, how could I be in love with someone that is long gone? I suddenly knew I had to let my past go. Let Tyler go, and everything that happened between us. He moved on, so why haven't I? I knew the answer to that, too. Part of it was because I was living in the past. But the other part was because no one had ever really caught my attention. Until now.

Because Edward Cullen had fully caught my attention, and I would never be able to let go.

* * *

><p><strong>Short! I know. But I didn't want to drag this scene out. It was basically a turning point for Bella. And, I wanted to save the good stuff for its own chapter. ;D<strong>

**Mwaha.**

**Even though it was short, I hope you found it fairly enjoyable. (That's what he said.) **

**Review, please! I would like it. Very much. Oh, and give me some ideas as to what you would like to see happen. **

**Gracias.**

**[Heart] the Ginger.**


	5. CINCO

Okay. So, when I said I was completely over Tyler, I was wrong. I mean, you never stop loving your first love. And, Tyler was mine. But I have let go just enough so I wont let that hender me from going after Edward. Do I really think someone as breath-taking as him will ever give me the time of day? Not really, but, what's life if you never live a little? Oh, what irony.

So today, Alice found it in herself to take us shopping. Again. Usually, I would love to go to the mall and purchase some new threads. But, shoppinh with Alice just seemed like complete hell.

And boy was it. Don't get me wrong, I already love this girl with everything. She's like my sister, as is Rosalie. But, seeing Alice practically have to make herself walk at humanly paces while bobbing around the store, skipping from rack to rack was just frightening. And Rosalie was laughing at me the whole time!

"You get used to it." She said, after she recovered from another laughing spree. I raised and eyebrow.

"You sure about that? I mean, how do you stand this?" I asked, my voice rising with shock, and utter admiration for this blonde beauty for coping with this for probably over three centuries. I didn't really know how long they had been vampires before me, but it was definitely longer. I would have to ask them about that sometime. I had a feeling that Carlisle was well over a thousand years old.

It mind blowing, thinking about how long we can exist. We can forever, as long as no other vampire rips us to shreds and burns us. Luckily, I've never had that kind of threat posed towards me, and I'll be damned if anyone ever tries to off me. Oh, bless their soul.

"Bella! Hello!" Alice sang right in my ear. I cursed at her volume being projected with being in such a close proximity.

"Alice! Don't do that!"

"Sorry." She giggled. "You were out! Anyway, I picked these out for you."

I almost choked at the mountain of clothes she was lugging around. Me and Rose new she was a vampire, but to everyone else, she was a weak, scrawny pixie! They must think something suspicious when they see her prancing around with such a load like its nothing. I sighed, and reluctantly let her dump the rediculous heap in my arms.

I found a couple pieces in the pile that actually fit my taste. One being a striking, flowing blue summer dress, which tied around the neck as a halter. Alice was already squealing before I came out of the dressing room- a vision, no doubt.

"You're keeping it, Bella!" She hollered, which was completely unnecessary. I rolled my eyes, and almost began to take it off, but Rose hasn't seen it yet. I stalked out, and she started praising the choice just as Alice had, but with more class. I didn't want to admit it outloud, but the dress did look good on me. Great color, too. I chose about three more outfits, pitiful to Alice's sixteen, and Rose's twelve, and headed home. Woah, home? A little too ahead of yourself there, Bella.

But I couldn't lie to myself. I wanted to stay there. Edward being my most motivation, but I loved the others already as well. Their kind, welcoming nature was just too hard to pass up. I would've been a fool. I've been looking for this kind of acceptment for two centuries, and I wasn't going to let the opportunity slip through my hands.

As soon as we pulled into the driveway, the girls weren't even out of Alice's Porsche before yelling for their husbands to come retrieve their stuff. Well, looks like I'm on my own. I gathered my four bags, and didn't even make it to the house before Edward came out.

"Let me take those." He offered, and held his hands out. Good-looking, _and _polite.

"I'm fine. It's only four bags." I replied, and I saw his face visibly drop. It's not that I didn't want his help, I just didn't want to get too warmed up about thinking he was going it because he was attracted to me. He was just simply being a gentalmen. Right?

"Alright." He said, and turned to walk back in the house. See? Just offering to help. I didn't want to leave him hanging like that, though.

"Hey, thanks." I called after him, and he just turned his head a fraction and nodded. I bit my lip, furrowing my eyebrows. Guys are so frustrating.

"Bella! Come on!" Alice trinkled from inside the house. I guess I didn't realize everyone had already gone in. I sighed, internally questioning my mental condition. I must the one heck of a vampire, spacing out and all. I'm not the norm, that's for sure. I've been through a lot, and I don't even want to be like this. I sound so suicidal, and to be completely honest, I probably am. Too bad theres no hope in fulfilling that desire...

"Someone's looking down!" Emmett boomed. He ran over and crushed me with a hug. My eyes bugged out at the sudden closeness of a practical stranger, and I sucked in a big gulp of air. Luckily Rose came to my rescue.

"Emmett! You're going to kill her!" She chided. His eyes turned wide and innocent, and he looked down at me. When he released me I took in an unnecessary breath.

"I'm sorry." He slumped, and went over to the couch. He was so adorable and funny I couldn't possibly hold anything against him. I went and gave him a- much softer- hug.

"It's okay Emmett. You meant well." He beamed right away, and started dancing around like a child. I swear, this house will never get old. I looked at Rose, my gaze asking her if he was always like this. She just nodded, and made the motion of shooting herself. I laughed, and hugged her too. She seemed confused at first, but still returned the hug.

"Bella, what was that for?" She asked.

"For taking me in. All of you guys. I really feel like I belong somewhere." I admitted, gushing about this wonderful family.

"No problem, dear." Esme walked in the room, smiling motherly. I was grateful to have a mother and father figure, since mine were no longer around.

"I want to hunt!" Emmett whined. Everyone groaned at the poor kid, but soon everyone decided if they were going or not. Everyone was except me, Alice, and, you guessed it, Edward. I was silently greatful for the un-chance to be alone with Edward. I had no idea where that privilege would go...

"Bella!" Alice squealed, once everyone was out the door and miles away. "What do you want to do?" I thought for a moment, then spotted a piece of Heaven.

It was huge, and white. Shiny, and stood straight in all its glory. And it sparkled when the light hit it just the right way. I wanted to play that thing right away. I couldn't wait to get my hands running up and down its form.

Yes, that's right, a piano.

I've played since I was a little girl. And, with two centuries of practice, you could say I'm good.

"You play?" Alice asked, shocked. I wonder why. I nodded. I decided I wanted to play it right away. Her eyes glazed over, and she suddenly got a look on her face that I couldn't pick out. I raised an eyebrow. "I totally forgot!" She exclaimed.

"What? Forgot what?"

"It's a, a- Oh, nothing Bella. I just have to go somewhere." She said, innocently. I narrowed my eyes at her. Oh yes, she was up to something. I crossed my arms, but she was out the door before I could question her some more. I stood their dumbfounded, staring at the door she just escaped out of. I shook my head, and went straight to the piano.

I tested a few keys, to see if it was in tune. Sure enough, it was. Someone else must play, too. I played the song my mother taught me, the one that won me first place in my very first recital. I soon felt my fingers take over, and drift into a new melody I had not yet heard. I went along with the flow, and soon I had composed a brand new piece. I didn't know what had inspired such a spree, but whatever it was, it made me feel great inside. I new my piece had to have an ending, so I slowly cascaded from a soprano melody, to an alto range, ending it softly with a middle c.

"That was beautiful." I heard Edward say from behind. I whirled around at the surprise, and embarrassment, that he had been listening. Of course he had, he was a vampire with super hearing. He would have heard it at least a mile away. "Really, it was enchanting." I was glad I could not blush, and Jasper was no where in range to where he could feel my emotions. I was grateful. So, I just smiled, and simply said,

"Thank you."

I got up from the bench, and went to sit in the tan leather recliner farthest from the piano. I couldn't help but notice him looking at the instrument with the same longing I had.

"Do you play?" I asked, incredilously. He smiled sheepishly, and nodded. My mouth dropped open.

"What?" He chuckled. "Don't look like the musical type?"

"N-no. I-I just didn't know someone so- I didn't know you could play." I stammered, ridiculously. Geez, Bella. Get yourself together. What is it with you? Oh, I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the greek god standing only a few feet away from me. And him sharing the same passion as me doesn't really help. "Play me something?" I blurted, before thinking. To my surprise, he just smiled, and nodded.

He drifted to sit on the bench, and began playing immediately. It was so beautiful. I had to make sure it was really him playing, because the sound that filled the room was un-human like. When I was staring over his shoulder, I was reassured that it was really him. He scooted over just a bit, but that didn't hender his playing. I quickly sat, just staring at the way his fingers danced over the keys.

I hardly noticed when he stopped. What brought me to my senses was a hand touching my cheek.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked, his eyes full of worry. I nodded.

"Yeah, I- that was just beautiful." I gushed. It almost made me want to cry. And then I knew the reason behind my composition. It was Edward.

"Just like you." He said, and I couldn't believe it. Did he really just say that? He bent down, leaning in to kiss me, and I all to willingly reached up.

We were almost there, but then he cursed. I looked back at him, but then the front door busted open.

"Hey guys. Did you have fun?"

Darn you, Emmett.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D hope you liked it. <strong>

**3 I love you guys. **


	6. Just me rambling a bit

**WARNING: AUTHORS NOTE. MAY HAVE THE TENDANCY TO BE A BIT SARCASTIC. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. I REPEAT, NOT A CHAPTER.**

**Sorry, that was lame. But I was just writing a little note commenting on the most recent update to this story. (Chapter 5) **

** The little part about the piano. The snippet right before I announced the unidentified object as a piano. I want to address the people that were thinking about something completely different. I am completely dissapointed, you pervs. So appalled that I'm quiting the story. **

**Sorry. **

**Just kidding. (: I'm not really quitting! I will admit I made it sound all suspicious on purpose. Hello, a ginger is writing your story. You will find multiple sexual references in many cases. **

**I know you hate to listen (read) to my rambling, so I will let you go back to this wonderful (eh) story. But I will apologize if updates do not come as quick as you'd like. Besides a ginger, I'm also a junior in high school. The work load tends to be a bit larger than your sophomore and freshman years. **

**I promise, I'm done. **

**Love you guys. (: Oh, and I spotted the lone three at the end of the chapter. I was so caught up with loving you guys that I completely forgot that my greater/less than sign will not show up on FF. So, **

**{HEART} **

**Bye.**


	7. SEIS

It was awkward between Edward and I the next few days to say the least. Ever since our almost-kiss, we haven't spoken a word to each other. We just exchange glances, and even those times are accidental. I know Jasper can sense the tension between us, as can everyone else tell, but none of them know why. Only Alice would know, but she hasn't said anything to anyone. I was actually hunting right now. I needed to think, all by myself.

So what if we were interrupted? That gives him no right to ignore me. I tried to talk to him afterwards, but he gave me one-word answers. I eventually gave up. I let out a grunt of frustration.

"Men!" I shouted, spitting the word. I swear, I'm so glad I'm a woman. Guys are too confusing.

"Bella?" I heard a perky voice from behind me. I knew it was Alice without looking. I crossed my arms, and turned to face her.

"Yes?" I shouldn't have spoke so bitter, but Edwards actions were really getting to me.

"I'm sorry. I was just wanting to talk." Was all she said. I could sense the hurt in her voice. My expression turned softer.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I'm just... confused. And frustrated." I sighed, falling to the ground, putting my head in my hands. She sat down beside me so softly, that I barely even heard her.

"I know this is about Edward." She softly said. "And I know what happened with the whole Emmett thing. He's just hurting." I began to open my mouth to protest, to say I did nothing to hurt him, but she kept on talking. "I know, you didn't do anything. He just thought the interruption of your almost-kiss was a sign."

Seriously? He's into that stuff? I huffed.

"A sign for _what_?" I threw my hands up in frustration.

"That maybe you two shouldn't be together." I rolled my eyes. "Bella, just give him time. He really lo-likes you." What was she about to say? Oh, well. Better not question Alice. I sighed, not knowing what to think. "He'll come around. Trust me." She said, tapping her head. I laughed. She was right. She would know. I put my arms around her, glad for the comforting.

"Thanks, Alice." She giggled.

"No problem, Bella." She paused, and then began again. "You know, shopping always makes me feel better."

"I'm good. Lets go home." I zipped up, hearing her giggle, and ran all the way home. Yeah, I like the sound of that. Home.

I bounced through the door to find the living room vacant. I bit my lip. Where was everybody? I listened. No one was home. Where did that pixie go?

"Hello? Alice?" Nothing. Well, this is strange. I sighed, and plopped on the couch, luckily not breaking it. I sprawled out, just waiting for someone to arrive.

Apparently the person who came in the room made it so as I wouldn't hear them. All I was aware of next was being whirled around in some mega strong arms.

"Emmett!" I choked out. "Put me down!" I was gasping for unnecessary air. I was put down abruptly.

"Party pooper." He said, and stomped out of them room, shoulders slumped. I rolled my eyes, but chuckled at his retreating form. I daintily went and sat on the couch, in my previous spot.

I was shaken by the slamming of a door. I looked up just in time to see Edward rushing out the door, with a pained expression on his face.

"Edward!" I heard Alice scream as she appeared in the room. I kept looking at her, confused. When she finally looked back at me, she made a weird noise. "Bella! Go after him!" I shook my head back and forth, even fast for a vampire. She stomped her foot, and pointed at the door. I groaned, but pulled myself up and went out the door. I scowled when I heard her giggling at my departure.

It wasn't hard to track his path. Alls I had to do was follow his scent. I found myself staring at him in a beautiful meadow. I was trying to be quite, but I heard him let out a sigh. He must've heard my approach.

"You okay?" I asked, trying to be sympathetic after his week of agonizing rejection. No answer. This was going to be a lot tougher than I'd thought. "It doesn't help keeping your problem bottled up." He laughed sarcastically.

"How would you know?" He asked, his voice hard. I felt my anger rise. And now he's going to see what venting your anger feels like.

"How do I _know_?" I seethed, clenching my fists together. "You've heard my story, heard how it's effected me, and you still want to know?" Every once of attraction towards him vanished at that moment, and I seriously wanted to rip his head off. I didn't even noticed I had crouched down, and Edward's instincts took over. He growled, and his eyes shone ferociously. I hissed, and lunged for him.

I looked around in shock when I collided with the ground. Where did he go?

"I'm very fast." Edward chuckled. And I remembered what I was about to do. I let my body go limp, and sighed in my guilt.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I whimpered. He was beside me in a split second.

"It's me who should apologize. I should have known better than to question you like that." Always humble. I opened my eyes, and turned my head to look in his eyes. They were full of sincerity, and admiration. The sun broke through the clouds, and I was mesmerized by the glittering god before me. Yet, he was the one who looked intrigued. I reached my hand up, and touched his cheek. His eyes closed at my touch.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, as soon as his eyes were open again. If he only knew. So much was going through my head right now. For one, why was he suddenly acting like this? And two, does this amazing creature hold even an ounce of longing for me as I do for him? I bit my lip, trying to figure out just the right words to say.

"Life. The reason why things happen the way they do, and if theres some significant purpose to every event." It was the vague explanation of my present wonders.

"That's very perplexing." He said, furrowing his eyebrows. "Let's try this again, and this time let's not be so obscure." Sighed. What was I going to say? And how was I going to say it?

"Well, Edward..." I began, pretending to find interest in my hands. Might as well start with the obvious. "I would like to know why you are choosing to suddenly talk to me again, and..." I trailed off, not really wanting to experience the embarrassment that would follow my next pursuit.

"And what?" He asked. I bit my lip, and shrugged. He narrowed his eyes, and I averted his gaze. "To answer your first question, I couldn't keep myself away any longer. I had to have contact with you, had to hear your voice." I felt a small smile form on my face.

"But why did you avoid me in the first place?" It was him to sigh this time.

"Because, I... I thought that... we weren't... meant to be." He whispered, drawing ever so softer as each word slipped through his mouth. I moved slightly closer to him.

"Edward... Being interrupted has no significance. Things happen like that all the time." And, they do. Tyler and I were interrupted many times...

He thought about that for a few minutes, and finally asked the dreaded question.

"What was the other thing?" Very persistent. Well, theres no sense in delaying. Might as well go ahead and get it over with.

"I was hoping, that... that maybe, possibly... there might be even a slight part of you who is attracted to me as I am to you." There. I have to admit, I feel a lot better, now that that's out in the open. I was at least hoping for a laugh in the face. Or even a plain let down. But, no. That's not what happened. I wasn't prepared for what _did _happen next.

He attacked me. But in the way any girl would love. His lips pressed to mine, the moment being well worth the wait it took to get here. The kiss left me breathless, even though my need for air was not necessary.

"Does that answer your question, Miss Swan?" He asked, teasingly. His eyes gleamed with the excitement I'm sure mine held as well. I was only able to nod. He chuckled, before leaning his head back down to continue our kiss.

Oh, yeah. I was falling for Edward Cullen. Fast.

* * *

><p><strong>The moment you've all been waiting for! I hope it was magical. Did it give you butterflies? I bet if you were Bella it would. <strong>

**Now, time for me to do some homework. Baw, look at that. Taking time out of my homework to write for you guys. Warms my heart. :') Wish me luck! I'll need it for sure. **

**I love you guys. And I want to thank you for sticking with my story. And, while you're waiting for more chapters, feel free to check out my other stories. Ones actually finished! And the other I'm currently working on along with this one. **

**Oh, right. The titles. _Baby, I'm Back _and _Fix My Heart_. The latter is the one still being written. Don't worry, I divide my time fairly. **

**Review, review! Oh, and for those of you who also love to read _actual _books, you should read The Hunger Games. And then it's sequel. And it's sequel's sequel. **

**(; Bye.  
><strong>


	8. AN

This is just an authors note. But, it's important. Does you guys' FanFictions look weird? Mine does. Especially where you edit/preview the documents. Is this a problem with any of you? If so, I would like to know what the hell is going on. The bar with the bold, italic, underline, etc. options has completely vanished. And, I'm sorry to say that it is very difficult to write without them. But, I will. Just, if you guys know anything about this, let me know. Thanks. 


	9. SIETE

**I want to apologize for my absence! I feel really terrible about it. You guys have no idea how much I love you all and this story. My computer has problems, though. So whenever I get the chance to use my Dad's laptop, I will update like crazy. I love you guys, and thanks for trudging through with me. Now, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>I couldn't explain the feeling running through my veins. It was as if I was born anew into this world, happy, and loved. I was glad I didn't off myself like I had thought about before. This, this was surely worth the wait. I was finally with Edward Cullen, well, I would assume, and nothing could make me regret every decision I had made that led me to this point. Heartbreak, the loss of my family- they were all worth it.<p>

"Let's get back to the house, shall we?" Edward asked, once we'd broken apart from our kissing session. I bit my lip, really wanting to keep on here with him. But, I thought about everyone else, and how they might be worried. I reluctantly nodded, and he hopped to his feet. He held out his hand to me. "Come on, M'lady." It was crazy how that gentlemen-like phrase sent shivers up and down my spine.

I gasped at the spark that jolted through my body when I took hold of his hand. The smile on his face showed me he felt it, too. I couldn't keep from beaming, and I literally skipped the rest of the way home. I still like the sound of that...

"Well, hey, you two!" Alice yelled, smiling knowingly, when we came through the door. Emmett 'coughed', and Rosalie snickered. I got the idea that Alice has informed them of the events tooken place in the meadow.

"You're unbelievable." I muttered. She just giggled.

"You love me!" I couldn't deny that. I loved them all.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, but continued smiling. "But don't ever peek in on my private moments, again. Or I'll slash your credit cards!" I threatened weightlessly, but she still gasped.

"Oh, no, Bella, please!" She actually looked like she thought I wasn't joking.

"I'm just kidding." I reassured, and her face went back to its normal happy self.

"I'm bored." Emmett said, with a wry smile on his face. What made him smile like this? I looked over at Edward, but he was snickering lightly in his hand. Alice's smile was replaced by a suspicious one, also.

"What's so funny?" I asked. Turns out, everyone must be in on a little secret joke but me. My forehead scrunched in frustration, and I bit my lip. Edward put his arm around me.

"Bella, Emmett is just hinting that we should play a little game of his. Really, it's nothing." But for some reason, I had a hunch that his little game would turn out to be more than 'nothing'. Emmett honestly scared me, and for a vampire, that's saying something. I felt calmer, and then sent Jasper a dirty look. He smiled sheepishly, but I was more focused on this little game then getting revenge.

"So, what is this game?" I asked. My interest in his game seemed to please Emmett more than anything, and he looked more than happy to explain.

"In this house, it's a little game we like to call, 'Truth or Dare'." The name alone made the hair on my arms stand up, and I vaguely wondered what I had gotten myself in to. He found my obvious fright amusing, and he rubbed his hands together mischievously. "Lets play."

Jasper came over and clapped me sportly on my shoulder. "Calm down. Your nerves are driving my haywire." He joked. I smirked at him, and went to take my place by Edward.

"Alright. Who goes first?" Emmett asked, laying his eyes on every vampire present. Finally, he fixated on Alice. "Well, then, little sis. It's seems as you're going first." She just rolled her eyes, and then her face went blank. When she returned to reality, she sqeaked.

"No, Emmett! Please!" Her eyes wide with fear.

"Sorry. You gotta do it."

I swear, her panic-stricken eyes turned murderous, and she hissed at Emmett before running upstairs to her room. There was a bunch of rummaging, mixed with pained sighs, and Alice returned to the living room, holding a armful of clothes. She sat the pile on the ground, then plucked one at random. He bottom lip pouted, then quivered, before ripping the item- a very expensive looking pair of jeans- into many pieces.

Emmett couldn't hold back laughing from the look on her face, and she growled at him.

"I hate you." And then she tore up the rest of her chosen sacred clothes.

"Alright, Alice gets to pick."

"Emmett." She said without hesitation. He smirked, as if knowing she was going to chose him. I actually felt bad for Emmett, because I knew whatever Alice was going to make him do would be ten times worse. An agry Alice does not make for a happy ending. She may be small, but dangerous things come in small packages.

"Bring it." I'm sure whatever Alice came up with would wipe the smug smile off his face.

"Destroy your Jeep." His face fell, and his eyes grew widers than hers had. He opened his mouth to protest, but she beat him to it. "Now!"

He slumped his shoulders, and stomped out to the garage. Alls I heard next was a bunch of metal screeching. When the noise was over, I heard small sobs coming from outside. Alice began to snicker, and Emmett returned looking solem and heartbroken. He fell to the ground, clutching his heart with one hand, the other on his forehead.

"Oh! How ever can I go on?"

Rosalie sighed at her significant other. "Sometimes I wonder if he's really the man in this relationship." That made me laugh. Everyone else burst into laughter, and Emmett just glared at all of us.

"Oh, har har. Games over." He stalked off to his room, and naturally Rose followed. I felt bad, though.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked. It was weird not having the goof of the family so cheery.

"Oh, yeah. He's just having one of his episodes." Jasper explain, still chuckling a bit. My worry grew.

"So, things like this happen often?" I asked, unsure. He nodded.

"Welcome to the family, Bella."

Welcome to the family. I could see he felt how much joy that brought me, and he smiled. I was finally apart of something after so many years searching to belong. I jumped on Edward, throwing my arms around him. I caught him off guard, and he stumbled backwards. Being a vampire, it didn't take long to steady both of us, and I pressed my lips against his softly.

"Thank you, Edward." I said. He looked surprised.

"For what?"

"Making me whole." And at that moment, I didn't care how cheesy that sounded. I was completely in love, and nothing was ever going to change that.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it worth the wait? I hope so. We just got new schedules at school today, so, instead of having just one AP class, I now have two. My fault, I guess. Maybe I'll dumb myself down. Lol. But, sorry, again, about the whole computer thing. Things happen. But, please review. I'll get back to you as soon as I can! Love you guys. [Heart] Oh, and thank you for the sweet reviews. I really appreciate them. They make me all warm and fuzzy inside. :D<strong>


End file.
